


Four Years Later

by BigFatBumblebee



Series: Worth the wait [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Everybody Lives, Everyone Loves Obi-Wan, Everyone's happy, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Obi-Wan Kenobi is so awkward, fix-it kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigFatBumblebee/pseuds/BigFatBumblebee
Summary: After setting the wheels in motion four years ago, it's finally time for Obi-Wan Kenobi to get everything he has ever wanted.---This is a direct sequel to my other story "Four Years", but it should *fingers crossed* work on it's own.





	Four Years Later

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct sequel to my other story "Four Years", but its a very different tone so I didn't want to add it as another chapter.

Obi-Wan was getting vaguely annoyed. It wasn’t a particularly arduous council meeting but it was incredibly frustrating. He had seen the agenda and Mandalore was the last item, the perfect chance to share his news, and request leave. He had worked it out perfectly, since he and Satine had pledged themselves to each other on that wonderful night, he’d spent the last four years carefully and quietly making arrangements: talking with Satine, filing the right paperwork, getting the right licences, slowly re-furbishing his Temple flat and planning the actual day. Now all that was left to do was to get permission for some time off and to let his friends know he was getting married.  Next week.

 

This whole situation was so far outside of his comfort zone he was sure the force was laughing at him. He had agnoised over the best way to share the news he and his fiance had been sitting on for four long years, one that would minimise fuss and awkward attention. It was so tempting to disappear for a few weeks and come back with one Mrs Satine Kenobi, but he was sure everyone would kill him. Now he had dithered for so long that they might just kill him anyway for denying them the chance to get excited, and plan a ridiculous over the top celebration. 

 

But, today was the day. He was a Jedi Master and so he would face his fate with courage. He was sure there would be hugging and he hoped to force nobody cried (Depa’s second pregnancy was playing havoc with her hormones). Of course, if they all died of old age before reaching the end of the meeting agenda he wouldn’t have to worry about it. That was a cheering thought.

 

Alas, the force had other ideas.

“And finally” Master Windu opened his pad “we should have covered this last week but the coronation of the new Duke of Mandalore is coming up, it would be beneficial to have a Jedi presence there” Obi-Wan swore he got a glance from Mace.

“Yes it’s in a few days, not a lot of time” Master Mundi's light voice added. Obi-Wan nearly flinched. “Master Kenobi, as our resident expert in all things Mandalorian are you available to represent the Order?” he questioned. _Right, brace yourself Kenobi._

“Actually, I’m afraid I’m going to be otherwise occupied. I was going to request leave around then” _or, on that exact date._ He felt the surprise ripple through the force. He had never asked for leave before.

“Leave?” Mace asked, surprised. He caught himself “Of course you can, force knows you’re due as much time as you like” Obi-Wan nodded his thanks.

“Leave you require Hmmm? Share, you will, the purpose of this.” Yoda was looking at him, curiosity in his eyes and Obi-Wan resisted the urge to scowl at him.

“I’m getting married actually” he said lightly, looking down at his pad in front of him. _There. Done, now we can all move on._ There was a moment of silence. And then the room erupted.

 

“Pardon?”

“WHAT?”

“When did this happen??”

“I knew there was someone!”

“Who’s the lucky sentient?”

“I can’t BELIEVE you didn’t say anything”

“Wait…you’re getting married next week?”

 

He winced at the sudden change in volume. He imagined it would be quite funny to see the Jedi High Council shouting over each other like excited younglings, but it was rather stressful to deal with. He really did have to bite the bullet now. He held up a hand for silence and was actually very surprised when he was obeyed.

 

“Yes” he cleared his throat, sure he could feel his ears going pink “I…Duchess Satine and I made plans some years ago that she would hand over the throne once Korkie was old enough to take it, and we’re going to get married next week on Telos IV after the coronation ceremony” He could feel his colleagues about to burst but pressed his advantage and continued “I apologise, but the secrecy was necessary. I’m afraid it wouldn’t have gone down at all well with the Mandalorians” _and this temple keeps a secret like a drunk Gungan._

 

As easy as it made things, he really did regret deceiving his people. It had been wonderful to see his friends find happiness since the code had been changed. He himself had stood up at many ceremonies of all shapes and sizes over the last four years, celebrating love in all it’s glorious forms. He knew how much fun it was to get involved in all the planning and excitement, but he struggled with being the centre of people’s time and attention and much preferred being behind the scenes.

 

There was a beat of silence after his explanation.

“Obi-Wan, this is wonderful news. Congratulations my friend” Obi-Wan smiled at Master Plo, his calm voice instantly chasing away his awkwardness.

“Thank you Plo”

“Oh yes Obi-Wan, I’m so happy for you” Depa stood up and waddled towards him embracing him as best she could around her bump, a cue for everybody else to stand and he was unable to stop his wide grin as he was surrounded by friends, shaking his hand, patting his back and offering words of congratulations. Well, mostly. He got a good whack across the shin from Yoda, the old Jedi did so love planning a party.

 

“Obi-Wan this is huge! Have you got everything sorted? It’s so soon!” Shaak Ti enquired, ever the practical one.

“Have you told Skywalker?” Mace asked with a raise of his eyebrows

“You have much to prepare” Master Mundi looked stressed on Obi-Wan’s behalf

“Need anything, do you? Help, we can” He nodded his appreciation of Yoda’s offering

“Oh I’ve got it all under control, thank you all very much” he smiled at them all crowding around him “and we both want something small and private, so there’s really not much to prepare for on the day. You are the first people I have told, I’ve been waiting for the right time to tell Anakin” he paused, “and Padme” he added.

Kit Fisto snorted. “Good luck” he said wickedly and Obi-Wan looked a little sheepish. Anakin was going to hit the roof, to say nothing of Ahsoka and Padme.

 

“Well, I think we can call this session to an end on this happy news” Mace announced, a smile still on his face “anyone who is available to head over to Mandalore please let me know by the end of the day”

 

Once he managed to get away from all the questions and well wishes of his friends, Obi-Wan couldn’t fight his huge grin as he made his way to his flat. He felt fantastic, like it was really happening, and was finally allowing himself to get excited now the practicalities were nearly done. It was Primeday and so the whole extended lineage, toddler Skywalker twins and all, were meeting at his for dinner. It was always a chaotic, boisterous affair but tonight it was going to be something else.

 

He didn’t bother placing his hand on the keypad, his door was always open. Literally. It had never been locked for as long as he could remember, people coming and going at all hours as far back as his apprenticeship with Qui-Gon. Such was the nature of the Jedi community.

 

Stepping in to his rooms he was assaulted with a wave of noise, smells and warmth. A heavily pregnant Padme was sitting on the sofa with her feat up, in the middle of scolding her fully grown husband for juggling plates, whilst Ahsoka was shouting something about carrots from the Kitchen to the room at large and Barriss was entertaining the two toddlers on the floor with a large stuffed Bantha. Someone had put the radio on and it was blasting out some pop music that the Young People enjoyed. He assumed.

 

He was greeted with shouts from every corner when he stepped through the doorway.

“Master! I’m really sorry someone broke a plate”

“Master Obi-Wan can you tell if these are cooked? I don’t know about vegetables”

“Hi Master Kenobi”

“Hello Obi-Wan dear, could you pass me a tissue?”

“OBI! OBI!” He was nearly knocked off his feet by small Skywalkers, wrapping their little arms around his legs and shouting their delight in to the force.

“Good evening everybody” he smiled at his family taking it all in. How different life was these days. “Anakin don’t worry about the plate but please set the table with the remaining crockery. You are eating out of the pan. Ahsoka-“

“OBI LOOK WHAT I DREW” Leia all but screamed at him from the floor, waving a piece of flimsy at him. Force toddlers are loud.

“Goodness Leia that’s very good. My, what a wonderful…” he searched her face for a clue as to what the brown and red squiggles represented.

“Whomp-Rat” Padme supplied helpfully from the sofa. Obi-Wan arched an eyebrow and gave her an incredulous look. “Anakin has been telling stories” She rolled her eyes.

“What a wonderful Whomp-Rat” he finished. Leia gave him a big grin, showcasing her missing teeth.

“Obi, please can I come up?” Luke peered up at him with big eyes, extending his arms for a cuddle.

“Of course Luke, thank you for asking so nicely” Obi-Wan bent down and lifted him up to his chest and headed in to the kitchen. Barriss grinned at him.

“Good luck” she said as he passed her.

“Thank you” he said sarcastically. Ahsoka was not known for her culinary skills, but with guidance from Obi-Wan she had been steadily improving. The carnivore did struggle with veg though. He patted his Grand Padawan on the shoulder in greeting whilst she stirred a large pot of what smelt like stew.

“It smells delicious, well done!” She grinned at the praise. “As long as you’ve boiled them for more than 10 minutes the carrots should be fine” he reassured her.

“Thanks Master Obi-Wan. Luke shall we tell everybody it’s ready?” She asked the toddler with a wink. He nodded vigorously. Obi-Wan braced himself.

“DINNER TIME!” The little one shouted as loud as he could in to the living room. Force but toddlers are loud!

 

The stew really was quite good, they were going to have to stop teasing Ahsoka at some point. The meal was enjoyable as always, Padme catching them up on Senate gossip and the young knights regaling them with tales of their adventures together, Anakin teasing his old Master and fussing over the twins. Obi-Wan supposed he should really get it over with, again, before one of the councillors inevitably spilled the beans and they heard it from someone else. He cleared his throat and stood up to clear the table.

“Thank you for a lovely meal Ahsoka” he said, gathering the plates. “I’m actually very glad you’re all here, I have something to share” he started, suddenly a bit nervous. He wished they had all met Satine properly. All eyes were instantly on him.

“Obi-Wan is everything alright?” Padme asked from beside him, concern in her eyes.

“Yeah Master what’s going on?” Anakin looked at him suspiciously, no doubt remembering the many times during the war he had hidden illness and injury. Obi-Wan smiled at them.

“No no nothing’s wrong” he said quickly, still clearing the table. He paused and straightened up, wishing he hadn’t stood in the first place.

“I have some happy news actually. Satine and I, we’re getting married” He looked at them. They looked at him.

“Sorry?” Padme was the first to recover, the rest just gawped at him. He felt very self-conscious.

“Er…yes” he said, slightly thrown by their silence. “We decided a while ago and we’ve been waiting until Korkie can take the throne. I’m meeting her next week on Telos IV after the coronation and we’re going to have the wedding there and then, well…” he trailed off awkwardly, “come back here, and live happily ever after” He finished with a quick smile. He wished someone would say something.

“Master Obi-Wan…that’s…” he held his breath as Ahsoka struggled for words “amazing!” she finished, getting up from the table with a big smile.

“You Bastard!” Anakin found his voice at last, knocking his chair over in his excitement as he stood “I can’t believe you didn’t tell us! Was it the night of the party?” He didn’t give his master time to answer but walked right up to him and punched him hard in the arm.

“Ow Anakin!”

“That was four years ago Master!”

“Daddy don’t punch Obi”

“Yeah Daddy”

Obi-Wan was about to thank his defenders when he was smothered by his former padawan in a crushing bear hug.

“Congratulations Master” Obi-Wan smiled against his shoulder, immensely relieved. He felt added pressure when Ahsoka joined the hug, throwing her arms around them both in an awkward hold.

“That’s great news Master”

“Yes congratulations Master Kenobi” Barriss beamed at him from across the table.

“Thank you” he replied quietly to them all, quite overcome.  

“Get off him you two, my turn” Padme waddled over whacking her husband on the arm. Obi-Wan looked nervously down at her. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell us, but I’m so happy for you Obi-Wan, she’s a very lucky woman” she smiled at him and he grinned back. Though it quickly turned to alarm when he saw tears in her eyes.

“Oh Padme-“

“I’m sorry Obi-Wan it’s just such wonderful news” she sniffed and pulled him down in to a hug “You’re just so wonderful and you _deserve_ to be happy and you’re going to make _such_ a wonderful couple” she babbled, squeezing him tightly. Over her shoulder Obi-Wan shot Anakin a desperate look. He smirked and took pity on his ginger friend.

“Angel you’re making him panic” he said, slightly less than helpfully.

“Mummy why are you crying? Luke asked, distressed

“OBI! what’s going on?”

Padme wiped her eyes and finally released the Jedi Master.

“Oh no it’s nothing sad babies, Obi is going to get married” she explained

“Why?” came the response after a moment. Obi-Wan snorted

“Because I’ve fallen in love” he explained gently. He thought he heard another sniff from Padme.  Another moment of consideration from the twins and then;

“Good”

“Yep, that’s good.”

He thought that summed the whole thing up rather nicely.

 

The next few days passed slowly, news had quickly spread around the Temple and anytime he tried to go anywhere he was stopped by well-wishers, well-meaning but entirely unsolicited advice, (including one memorable moment when ancient Master Healer Toll had stopped him in the corridor with congratulations, and pressed some birth control into his hand. “Best avoid any little Kenoblets arriving unexpectedly” he had said cheerfully. Obi-Wan though the might die of sheer embarrassment then and there. Bastard.) and preparations.

 

Now that he had the leave he booked transport to Telos IV. It really was in the back end of nowhere, and they had selected a small village in the sparsely populated southern hemisphere in which to get married and enjoy a tenday or so off. Surrounded by rolling hills and forests it had a couple of taverns, some cottages and a beautiful lake. Perfect for escaping from the galaxy for a while. With Satine flying herself over they didn’t want to have to bring two ships back, that meant civilian transports. After an incredible amount of logistical research he was catching a public transport to Telos V, then had negotiated his way on a medical freighter to roughly the right area of the Telos IV, then the village and their cottage was a half day or so by foot. Obi-Wan was sure it would be worth it, every day he could feel his excitement growing as he hadn’t since he was a Padawan, and he couldn’t wait to hold her in his arms as his wife.

 

He rose early on the day of his departure, and meditated in the gardens. It was before breakfast and he nodded to the few other lone Jedi, sorting through their consciences. He smiled as he watched a group of tiny initiates, not much older than Luke and Leia, playing by the pond under the watchful eye of their Master. _Children really are wonderful_ he thought wistfully, as he had may times before, when a sudden thought crossed his mind. Was it too late for him and Satine? They were both entering their forties but it was not unheard of. A family was not something he had considered before, but neither was a life of happiness with the woman he loved. It was a startling realisation that he was on the precipice of a new life, entering the unknown.

 

His chrono beeped, pulling him out of his meditation and he cursed. He had not meant to linger this long and he hurried back to his flat to grab his bag and then was heading to the landing platform when he was stopped by his former Padawan.

“Master” Anakin grinned at him. Obi-Wan felt himself grinning back. “All set?” he asked, taking in Obi-Wan’s small travel bag.

“Yes thank you, I’ve had 4 years to prepare” he quipped back. “I’m sorry Anakin I need to get to the hanger” he said, moving to pass him.

“I’ll go with you” Anakin offered. Obi-Wan paused, there was definitely something in his friend’s eye.

“Anakin” he said warningly “If I miss this transport I will make life _very_ difficult for you” he threatened. The other Jedi just smiled and slung an arm around Obi-Wan’s shoulders.

“You won’t, I promise”. Obi-Wan remained unconvinced. He was sure Anakin was planning something. Exactly what became clear once they turned the corner and stepped in to the hanger.

 

Waiting for him were a very special group of people, and he broke in to a wide grin. Cody, Rex, Waxer, Boil and Kix were all waiting by what looked like a luxury liner, horribly out of place in the Temple hanger.

“General!”

“Hi General”

“Congratulations!

They all greeted him with calls and he strode over to them to be quickly embraced. It was still strange to see them in their civilian clothes, and he hadn’t seen more than two of them together in years since they gained their freedom and went their separate ways. To see them all together again was very special.  

“I….It’s  wonderful to see you all” he said joyously. “What in the galaxy are you all doing here?!” he asked.

“Well…we heard it was a special day” Kix drawled

“Yeah congratulations General” Waxer joined in excitedly

“Kandosii Alor” Cody looked him in the eyes and congratulated him. Obi-Wan found himself a little lost for words. They had come all this way for him, away from their own hard won lives to see him.  He looked back at Anakin, who ginned and nodded. He suddenly found he had a lump in his throat.

His friends took pity on him.

“Need a lift?” Boil cocked an eyebrow, a gesture no doubt adopted from his General.

“A lift?”

“Yep” Waxer patted the fancy ship behind them lovingly with awe in his voice “the Chancellor lent us his ship. We’ve got the galaxy’s finest taxi”

“You only get married once you know, Chancellor Organa said you can’t turn up looking like you’ve spent three days in a cattle freighter. Again.”

“Yeah, the Duchess is a classy lady”

Cody just smiled at his surprised expression.

“Get in Obi-Wan, we’ll make sure you get there on time and in one piece” he said gently, gesturing to the ship.

“Which, given your talent for attracting trouble, will take all our skill and expertise” Rex teased gently clapping him on the shoulder and Obi-Wan laughed.

“Look after him boys” Anakin called up at the ship as they boarded. Standing on the ramp Obi-Wan turned to look at him, gratitude written all over his face, and his eyes widened when he caught sight of the people who had quietly arrived behind his former Padawan.

 

Standing at the edge of the hanger was his family. It seemed nearly the whole council had turned out to see him off, as well as his lineage and assorted close friends. He took in the scene before him. Within the large group Master Plo was playing with Leia, and Shaak Ti was attempting to calm a smiling but weepy Padme. Mace and Kit Fisto stood either side of Ahsoka and Barris, all sporting identical grins, and Luke was sitting on Adi Gallia’s shoulders playing with her hair. Yoda waved his stick at him, hoverchair at Feemor’s side, and Obi-Wan waved back, feeling himself flushing under the attention. The lump in his throat was back, he really was the luckiest man.

 

It was to shouts and waves from the people who cared about him, and the familiar smile of his best friend, that he boarded the transport with his brothers-in-arms and set off to marry the love of his life.

 


End file.
